Protection
by Lexxy2793
Summary: After giving protection to the glass house, Amalie disappears with no trace, leaving them in grave danger, literally. There is war brewing, and the new vampires around plan to turn everything around. Twilight in some sense but more Morganville. Please read and review and criticism is welcomed


A/N: Working from Glass House, just not that Michael dies at the end and Shanes dad doesn't show up. Please read and review, constructive criticism welcome

Chapter One

The basement was cold, which was a comfort from the Morganville heat. The dust that the girls had kicked up in various scuffles tickled their nose and itched their throats as they all breathed deeply, each surveying the scene.

Claire had her back against the brick wall, her arms hung limply at her side. Her knees stung from when Monica had thrown her to the floor when they had first arrived down here. Her top was torn, and her side stung from where the knife that was currently at her throat had cut into her when she had turned on the girl who stood in front of her. She licked her lips, tasting the salt and iron from her sweat and blood, and she blew the strand of hair out of her face. She stared into her attackers face.

Monica stared back. She had Claire at a disadvantage, this time she would have her revenge. She wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand, and then noticed that one of her nails had broken. She would pay for that. Her clothes had been ruffled up in the scuffle, and her hair had been put into disarray. She sneered as she saw the blood on her side and looked behind her to make sure her girls had got the Goth.

Eve was well and truly fucked, as Shane would say. Gina and Jennifer had her arms pinned behind her, and once again she had been forced down to her knees. She had lost one of her shoes and her black fishnets were torn. The girls' manicured nails were digging into her arms, especially Gina's', leaving red welts in their place.

There was silence whilst they inspected the scene, letting the dust settle, and planning their next moves.

"How quaint that you two should die together," Monica leered at Claire. "What shall I tell poor Shane, it will break his little heart. Maybe it will be me that keeps his bed warm." Sniggers emerged from the girls mouths, and the captors blood ran cold through their veins.

Monica had gone off the rails since Amelie had passed her protection to the Glass House, becoming more psychotic towards them. Threats were constantly being made by the girls, Monica's boyfriend, Brandon and by his boss, Oliver, but nothing ever became of it because of Amelie presence. However, she had disappeared from Morganville, no trace either physical or talk of her, so the other vampires were coming back into their elements. It was quite clear that they had waited as long as they felt was needed, and were going to kill the people who had stopped them from over throwing the new protector.

"Shane wouldn't have you, you bitch." Claire spat, as much venom in her voice that she could muster.

"Oh but my dear Claire, how do you know he hasn't already, it is me, is it not, that haunt his dreams every night." More laughter from the sidekicks.

"You just sick, he dreams of you because he plans on how he can kill you every night." Eve shouted, which earned her to be pushed forward so that her face was against the dusty hard floor.

"Enough," Monica snapped, her eyes flashing. "I'm bored now, lets get this over with."

Just as she drew the knife back, the basement door flew open.

_BANG!_

"Well, it seems Oliver has become impatient, to his loss of course." The figure in the door spoke softly, but it cut through the air like a knife, and caused the girls to falter.

"Get her." Monica pointed the knife at Gina, and flicked it towards the intruder on their event. After sharing a quick glance and making sure Jennifer had hold of Eve, she rushed the shadow, to end up a minute later flat on her back in a dust cloud, her hand to her nose, shrieking.

"Bitch broke my nose."

"That's the least of what I can do, now run along back to Oliver why don't you." Again she spoke softly. Monica ran at her, the knife silently slicing through the dust filled room. Eve and Claire watched as the stranger grabbed Monica's wrist and twist, causing her front to be pushed up against Monica's back.

"Try that again, and I will be the one doing the killing." There was a clatter as metal hit stone and then they were off, leaving them to pick up their belongings and sort themselves into decency.

"Thanks for the help, we owe you."

"Move," was the response they received, and each felt a new hand around their forearms, leading them back out into the Texas sun.


End file.
